


And The Night Shall Be Filled With Music

by TheOriginalGeek



Category: NCIS
Genre: AO3 1 Million, Angst, Established Relationship, Fluff, Getting Together, M/M, Music, Schmoop
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-16
Updated: 2014-02-16
Packaged: 2018-01-12 15:11:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,204
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1189785
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheOriginalGeek/pseuds/TheOriginalGeek
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Challenge: 1) Pick a character, pairing, or fandom you like. 2) Turn your music player on and turn it on random/shuffle. 3) Write a drabble/ficlet related to each song that plays. You only have the time frame of the song to finish the drabble; you start when the song starts, and stop when it's over. No lingering afterwards! 4.) Do ten of these, then post them.</p><p>Of course, I couldn’t be “normal” when I did this, ‘cause I’m a crazy old broad.  So I made my playlist classical music, jazz, blues and big band, and here’s the result, with a DiNozzo/Gibbs pairing.</p>
            </blockquote>





	And The Night Shall Be Filled With Music

**Author's Note:**

> I did cheat a little bit – I went back after the fact and added who actually wrote the pieces, as opposed to who performed them, for those who are interested. Also for those who are interested, the title of this piece comes from a poem called “The Day Is Done” by Henry Wadsworth Longfellow. Somehow it just seemed to fit.
> 
> I've linked the title of each piece to a Youtube video of the song it's based on. If you want to listen to the pieces while you read the vignettes, you will need to right-click on the links and select Open in New Tab or Open in New Window.

1) [Habanera from Carmen – Georges Bizet, performed by Tatiana Troyanos](http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=4CVh8eyBvRY)

Gibbs had heard the phrase “oozing pure sex appeal” before, but had never quite understood the concept until now. But lying on the bed watching his lover slink towards him, Tony’s eyes feral and dark with desire as they raked over Gibbs’ naked body, he finally got it. As Tony crawled up the bed towards him like some wild jungle cat stalking its prey, Gibbs’ breath caught in his throat and he reached for him, drawing him close. Tony nipped at Gibbs throat, murmuring quiet endearments in Italian as his hands slowly and softly caressed Gibbs’ body, and in that moment Gibbs was content.

 

2) [The Very Thought of You – Ray Noble, Performed by Billie Holliday](http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=vPJuFxl0bxY)

“Miss you, Jeth,” Tony murmured softly, running his finger across the picture of Gibbs before putting it back in his nightstand drawer. Gibbs had been recalled to active duty in Iraq over six months ago, and it had been more than a week since Tony had last heard from him. Their relationship was still in its infancy, and Tony was glad that the past few months had been busy ones at NCIS, for the work kept him from worrying too much about his lover.

Unfortunately when he was home alone at night with no other company than his thoughts, his imagination went into to overdrive and replayed every gory scene from every war movie he’d ever watched. While he knew that Gibbs was only acting as an instructor in Iraq, and not actually in the field, he also knew that the older man was in still a war zone. And the fact that he hadn’t heard from Gibbs in over a week was preying heavily on his mind. 

Sighing, he turned his thought to happier times with Gibbs. He closed his eyes. He could see the other man clearly in his mind, smiling that special smile it seemed like he reserved just for Tony. Running their times together through his mind as if watching a movie, Tony was finally able to fall asleep, a smile on his face.

 

3) [A Kiss to Build a Dream On – Bert Kalmar, Harry Ruby and Oscar Hammerstein II, performed by The Jimmy Dorsey Band](http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=fGwpbgRG2Q4)

Tony just stared at his boss. His very male boss. His very male, very ex-marine boss. His very male, very ex-marine, very straight boss. His very male, very ex-marine, very straight – or so he had thought – boss who had just kissed him.

“Gibbs?” he whispered, licking his lips nervously. He saw a sudden flash of desire in Gibbs eyes as they focused on his mouth and he couldn’t help but be awed that he had caused it.

“Not going to apologise, Tony,” Gibbs answered, backing away from him slowly. “Been wanting to do that for a while now. I’ll understand if you want a transfer though, and I’ll see that you get a good posting.”

Tony stepped forward, crowding into Gibbs personal space. “I don’t remember asking for an apology, Boss,” he replied, reaching towards the other man. “And I like it just fine where I am now,” he said before kissing Gibbs for all he was worth.

 

4) [Sing Sing Sing – Louis Prima, performed by The Benny Goodman Band](http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=r2S1I_ien6A)

Gibbs was jealous. Green-eyed monster jealous. Tony – his Tony – was out on the dance floor at the annual NCIS Christmas party, dancing up a storm with Abby. And not to some obnoxious piece of rock music either. They were dancing to a fast-paced big band number, their hands entwined, Tony spinning and whirling Abby around like a pro. It seemed like the piece of music would never end. As it went on, Tony and Abby’s moves got more and more flamboyant until the dance floor was clear of all other dancers and everyone was watching the two of them. Gibbs figured that no one would miss him at that point, and he slipped out quickly.

A couple of hours and several jars of bourbon later he heard the front door open and footsteps above him as someone crossed the living room heading for the basement door.

“Wondered where you gotten to. I looked for you after Abby and I finished up but you were gone.” Tony said, ambling down the basement stairs. He frowned when he tried to kiss Gibbs, only to have his lover turn away from him. “Jeth?” he asked softly, finally noticing the other man’s stiff countenance.

“You and Abby seemed to be having a fine time out there. Didn’t figure you needed me around to bring you down,” Gibbs said. He winced, aware that he sounded like a petulant child. Tony put his arms around him, holding him close and after a moment Gibbs relaxed, leaning into his lover’s embrace.

“I would have much rather danced with you, Jeth,” Tony said, his voice soft but serious. “But you know we can’t – Vance would love to have another reason to split up the team.”

“I know, Tony. Doesn’t stop me from being stupid jealous, though,” Gibbs said ruefully.

 

5) [New York State of Mind – Billy Joel (written and performed by)](http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=ol0dPJdzm1M)

Tony almost never missed New York, despite having grown up there. But after reconnecting – in a fashion – with his father, he found his thoughts turning more and more to his childhood in New York. And what he remembered the most were the times his mother had taken him into the city, to visit the museums. They would spend hours in them, Tony full of questions and his mother leafing thought guidebooks trying to find the answers. They would stay overnight, usually at the Four Seasons, and in the evening Tony’s mother would take her “little man” out to a fancy restaurant and then to a Broadway show. Waiters, ushers and the like all doted on him, so formally dressed in his little tuxedo and playing the perfect gentleman for his mother. Even the snootiest maitre d’ melted under his earnest gaze and good manners.

Tony kept all this from Gibbs, or so he had thought. He’d never talked much to his lover about his childhood. He knew that the older man had put together some of his chequered past from comments that had slipped out over the years they had worked and then lived together, but he’d never really talked to Gibbs about it and Gibbs had never asked, as if he didn’t want to push Tony into a conversation he knew would end up bringing up bad memories. That’s why Tony was so surprised when Gibbs pulled out two airplane tickets to New York City. “Figured that you’ve seen my hometown, and thought it was about time I saw yours,” he said in response to Tony’s quizzical look.

 

6) [Someone to Watch Over Me – George and Ira Gershwin, performed by Sting](http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=7-dy6oe0_90)

Gibbs sat beside Tony’s hospital bed, worried eyes watching the younger man. Tony been shot twice in the chest while chasing down a man suspected of murdering three marines. After three hours of surgery his doctors were certain he’d recover fully, but not without a fair amount of physical therapy for his shoulder and arm. 

“Damn it, DiNozzo, you’ve got to stop doing this to me,” Gibbs murmured softly, stroking Tony’s cheek with the back of his fingers. Tony mumbled something, still under the effects of the anaesthesia, and nuzzled Gibbs’ hand. He knew he should pull his hand away but he couldn’t. He’d been frantic with worry when he’d heard the shots and even more so when he heard one of the local LEOs yelling for a paramedic. Sighing, he took his hand away, only to have a sleepy Tony force his eyes open, drugged green ones meeting worried blue one.

“Don’t stop, Boss. Feels nice,” Tony said, his voice slurred from the painkillers he was receiving. “Like it when you watch over me, makes me feel wanted...” Tony’s voice trailed off as he fell back asleep.

Gibbs smiled as he began stroking the younger man’s face again. “I’ll always watch over you, Tony,” he said softly. “Promise.”

 

7) [Nessun Dorma from Turandot – Giacomo Puccini, performed by Luciano Pavrotti](http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=TOfC9LfR3PI)

Gibbs couldn’t believe Tony had managed to talk him into a night out at the Kennedy Centre. Not only a night out, but a night at the opera. Although he had to admit that Tony looked damned fine in his tuxedo. As the opera progressed – something about some princess testing potential husbands and then having them killed when they failed the test – Gibbs took the opportunity to watch his lover as he watched the drama unfold. He wasn’t used to this Tony. Usually he was always talking and moving, even when he was watching a movie or the television. This Tony was silent, utterly and totally engrossed in the music and drama on the stage. As the actor on stage started singing his aria, a piece so famous that even Gibbs had heard it before, Tony grabbed Gibb’s hand, squeezing it tight. Gibbs started to pull away, but suddenly realised that no one would see them in the darkened theatre and, in any case, no one was paying the slightest bit of attention to them as they were all as entranced with the music as Tony was. Realising this, Gibbs turned his hand over and intertwined his fingers with Tony’s as he lost himself in the music.

  


8) [Hallelujah – Leonard Cohen, performed by Jeff Buckley](http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=vIw0ewEsNHs)

Very few people knew that Gibbs had a half-brother. Tony had known the fact but not the details since he first joined NCIS, as he had done a very thorough background check on the man who was going to be his new boss. When he and Gibbs finally got together as a couple he discovered that one day every year Gibbs slipped away somewhere unknown. He asked Gibbs about it the first time it happened, but the older man stonewalled him, distracting him with soft kisses and warm hands roaming across his body. A few days later when Tony finally remembered Gibbs’ disappearance, he did a bit of digging to find out more. It turned out that before Jackson Gibbs had met Gibb’s mother he’d been involved with another woman and Simon Donovan was the result. A bit more research revealed that Simon Donovan had been a Secret Service Agent killed in the line of duty while on assignment at the White House.

The next year when Gibbs disappeared, on what turned out to be the day of Simon’s death, Tony followed him surreptitiously to Arlington National Cemetery. He watched as Gibbs laid his hand on the gravestone and said something he couldn’t hear. A striking woman in a dark grey suit showed up a few minutes later and exchanged a hug with Gibbs. When he got a look at her face Tony realised it was former White House Press Secretary turned Chief of Staff, CJ Cregg. Suddenly feeling like a voyeur, Tony left quietly and headed back to the house he now shared with Gibbs. 

 

9) [Cry me A River – Arthur Hamilton, performed by Julie London](http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=DXg6UB9Qk0o)

Tony lay curled up on his bed, trying to hold back his tears. He couldn’t believe what had just happened. After four months of mind-blowing sex, his lover had just told him that it was over between the two of them. Until that moment Tony hadn’t realised that it wasn’t just sex, that’d he’d fallen in love. The head-over-heels, once in a lifetime type of love. The worst part was that he hadn’t even fought it. He’d just stood there in stunned silence watching his lover – former lover – walk out the door.

As he realised what he’d lost, he started to cry softly. “Damn you, Jeth,” he whispered brokenly. “Why do you always have to live up to that second B?”

 

10) [The Best Is Yet To Come – Cy Coleman and Carolyn Leigh, performed by James Darren](http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=AQ1MI1zPJvY)

Tony woke up totally disoriented. He was naked, in a remarkable comfortable bed that wasn’t his own, with a muscular arm across his waist and a very male body spooned up against his back. Oh yeah, he thought to himself, grinning from ear to ear as he remembered the events of the previous evening.

Gibbs had done something incredibly stupid and had almost gotten himself killed yet again. Tony had gone to his house to chew him out, Gibbs had pushed back, and suddenly Tony had found himself shoving the other man up against the wall and kissing him hard. To his surprise, not only had Gibbs not hauled off and decked him, the older man had returned his kiss with equal fervour. That had led to the two of them rapidly shedding their clothes as they made their way quickly to Gibbs’ bedroom for the most amazing sex Tony had experienced in a long time before they’d fallen asleep together. 

Tony’s smile faded as Gibbs stirred behind him. Had this just been a one night stand? Would Gibbs regret what had happened the previous night? Gibbs arm tightened around his waist and a soft kiss was placed on his shoulder, and in that moment Tony knew everything was going to work out fine.

**Author's Note:**

> Oh, thank goodness the last one was a happy one – I think I depressed myself while writing #9. Reviews and constructive criticism are always welcome – let me know which your favourite is!


End file.
